Damaged Soul
by Lyly Ford
Summary: SPOILER MOCKINGJAY PART1 - Ma version de Peeta lobotomisé au Capitol. J'aime Everlark mais après avoir vu le film, j'avais besoin d'écrire cette OS. Car nous savons ce que ressens Katniss mais pas ce que Peeta a pu vivre...


C'est la première fois que j'écris sur THG alors que j'adore la saga bon minus le tome 3 enfin je ne le déteste pas complétement mais il est dur à lire, je n'aime pas Marionette Katniss, Peeta lobotomisé, Coin, Gale et ses désirs de guerre, bref pleins de choses.

J'ai vu Mockingjay part 1 récemment et c'était dure de voir Peeta lobotomisé, je savais que ça allait arriver mais ça ne change pas l'impact des scènes… Nous n'avons pas vu son temps au Capitol pour marquer la « surprise » je suppose qu'on verra dans la partie 2 un peu plus de ce qui s'est passé alors voilà j'ai écrit cette OS pour montrer ce qu'a vécu Peeta pendant ces quelques mois prisonniers au Capitol. Ce n'est pas une OS belle et qui finit bien, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire so Enjoy !

* * *

><p>J'entends des cris comme chaque jour depuis quand déjà ? Un mois ? un jour ? Une éternité, c'est tout ce que je peux considérer en ce moment précis.<p>

Est-ce Johanna qui hurle ou Annie ? Johanna m'a dit un jour reconnaitre mes cris entre mille, je n'ai pas rigolé, j'ai simplement souris amèrement. C'est notre quotidien, ce labo, ces expériences, ces cris oui notre quotidien…

Les cris s'estompent ou est-ce moi qui les occultent ?

J'essaye encore malgré le temps qui passe, je pense à elle, à sa natte que j'adorais touché du bout des doigts, à ses sourires qu'elle m'adressait et à ses baisers. Katniss Everdeen, la seule fille que j'ai jamais vraiment aimée.

Est-elle morte ? Nous ne le savons pas. Johanna pense qu'elle est en vie à botter des fesses mais quand elle le hurle à Snow, je frémis car les pacificateurs la maitrise et la batte violemment à mes pieds. Sa robe blanche se tache de sang et le président sourit, il prend plaisir à la voir se rebeller mais encore plus à la voir soumise. Car nous le sommes. Dès que les caméras se tournent vers nous, nous posons silencieusement à ses côtés, nous les vainqueurs des jeux, les héros. Panem notre famille…

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, je suis en sueur, j'ai froid mais pas faim. Oh bien sûr, on nous nourrit car sinon on ne tiendrait pas face aux expériences et que serions-nous pour le Capitol si nous étions morts ? Rien.

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et une voix s'élève. Je la reconnais, celle de mon bourreau. Cet homme au sourire carnassier qui m'invite à le suivre pour ma leçon du jour. Au début, j'ai lutté quand il venait me chercher, Johanna a même rit quand je l'ai frappé au visage mais ensuite ils m'ont frappés et on menaçait ma famille. Ma seule famille est Katniss et Haymitch mais j'ai encore des frères, une mère et un père et à l'idée qu'ils payent le prix par ma faute, j'ai arrêté de me débattre. Je cligne des yeux et me lève docilement. A droite je vois la cellule de Johanna, elle tremble. Je sens de l'eau sous mes pieds et je déglutis.

—Peeta, allons, nous avons un agenda à respecter mon garçon.

J'hoche la tête et avance sans un regard en arrière. Je suis pris de tremblement à mon tour alors qu'il ouvre la porte qui scelle mon destin depuis ma capture. Je m'installe sur le lit qu'on me montre et je ferme les yeux. Une image me vient à l'esprit, Katniss.

On m'attache solidement sur la table puis j'ouvre les yeux et voit l'aiguille qui s'avance vers mon bras. Je me débats car je sais l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. C'est inutile mais j'ai un instinct de survie depuis les jeux et c'est pour cela qu'ils m'attachent car les premières fois, je tentais de les frapper. Maintenant, la lutte est plus intérieure… Je sens qu'on me désinfecte le bras puis on me plante la seringue. Ma tête se met à tourner en une seconde. Des images floues apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je la vois avec son arc qu'elle brandit vers moi et cette voix qui me répète sans cesse « c'est un monstre, elle va te tuer cours ! » Je fais ce qu'on me dit et je cours dans la forêt qui se profile devant moi. Elle crie mon nom et je secoue la tête violemment. J'ouvre les yeux et vois la salle face à moi.

—Elle n'est pas un monstre, hurle-je à pleins poumons.

Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau et je me débats énergiquement. Non, Katniss n'est pas un monstre, elle ne l'a jamais été. La scène change, je nous vois devant Caesar, parlant de notre amour. « Mensonge » me susurre la voix. Elle me sourit et parle de sa vie sans moi, je sais qu'elle ment à ce moment-là oui c'est vrai et pourtant… Une autre scène passe dans ma tête, nous sommes sur la plage, je lui donne la perle et le collier. Nous parlons et elle dit qu'elle a besoin de moi, on s'embrasse et je sais que c'est réel. Je sais à ce moment qu'elle pense ces mots. L'image disparait et Katniss me fonce dessus après l'interview, elle veut me tuer, ses yeux sont comme du feu qui me brule. Pourquoi veut-elle me tuer ? Je ne cherche qu'à la protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt dans les jeux, sa sœur l'attend… Je vois le nid d'abeille et Katniss qui le fait tomber sur nous. Elle veut vraiment me tuer ! Pourquoi ? « Car elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle s'est servi de toi ». Je secoue la tête énergiquement et je vois une scène qui me brise le cœur à chaque fois, Katniss et Gale qui s'embrassent, un chaste baiser mais il est bien là… Je hurle, je m'entends mais je ne peux rien faire.

J'essaye de me calmer et repense à elle, ses deux nattes et sa jolie robe la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et sa chanson. Ses sourires à l'école envers quelques élèves, sa gentillesse envers les plus faibles. Je la regarde de loin et je m'imagine l'approcher mais je ne le fais jamais. Je revois ce fameux soir ou j'ai jeté le pain alors qu'elle était transie de froid et de faim dehors puis ma mère qui me bat. Des rires s'élèvent t je vois Katniss avec Gale. Se moquent-ils de moi ? Après ce que j'ai fait pour elle ? Elle n'a pas de cœur… Non, je ne dois pas penser cela, non Katniss n'est pas comme ça… Pourtant, je revois encore son attitude dans les jeux puis avec Gale. Elle m'ignore, elle ne m'aime pas… Mon corps tremble, j'ai mal aussi bien dans mon cœur que dans ma tête. Les images se succèdent et je nous vois pendant ses nuits de cauchemars dans le train. Puis je la vois me sourire quand je lui apporte son pain au fromage et ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue avec douceur. Je peins et elle me regarde sans rien dire puis s'approche et prend un chiffon pour m'essuyer le visage où j'ai quelques marques de couleurs. Son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Mais il disparait et ce sont des yeux de haine qui me fixe. Je la vois dans le train prendre un couteau. Va-t-elle me tuer ? Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Je hurle à nouveau mais cette fois son prénom, comme une supplication qui n'a pas de fin.

Quand je rouvre les yeux j'ai du mal à réaliser où je suis. Je sens qu'on m'arrange ma veste. Je cligne des yeux. La lumière m'aveugle et j'ai la tête lourde. On pose une rose entre mes doigts.

—On commence dans 1..2..3…

J'entends la voix de Caesar et je reviens peu à peu à moi. Je vois Katniss et son arc qui tente de me tuer puis l'image s'estompe et je lève un regard hagard sur le présentateur. Il me parle d'une voix douce, il mentionne le prénom de celle que j'aime. Je baisse les yeux sur la rose et murmure tristement :

—Je voudrais simplement te donner cette rose Katniss…

Il me parle des attaques et je réalise qu'il me demande mon avis. Je repense à Snow et ses menaces alors comme un gentil garçon, je parle d'actes impardonnables, de rebellion. Je suis docile mais à l'intérieur je bouillonne.

Les jours passent et les séances sont plus intenses, plus longues aussi. Je me trouve sur la table et ensuite sur un plateau. Un cercle sans fin. Je me demande si Johanna parle aussi ? J'en doute car rien ne l'arrêterait de crier sa haine pour le Capitol, moi je le peux, je suis docile, un brave soldat conditionné… J'entends encore les cris dans ma tête, ceux de Katniss et les miens quand Caesar me parle du district 5 que les rebelles ont détruit. Je prépare mentalement mon discours puis je commence à le réciter et là, l'image devant mes yeux change. C'est Katniss, elle chante.

—Katniss ? Katniss tu es là ?

Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de l'écran. Celui où je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes. Johanna avait raison, elle est en vie.

—Peeta, continuons s'il vous plait. Nous parlions de cette attaque sauvage.

Je cligne des yeux. Je vois son sourire, ses lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. « Moi j'ai besoin de toi Peeta », entends-je dans ma tête.

—Oui… l'attaque était… une lacheté et un acte inhumain de destruction…

L'image revient, elle chante encore. Je la revois chanter en tenant le bras de son père, son rire qui s'élève dans la rue alors que son père la fait tournoyer dans sa petite robe. Puis j'entends à nouveau les paroles de Snow. Je dois lui dire, c'est peut-être la dernière chose que je ferais avant qu'ils ne me tuent mais je dois la prévenir. Sa voix me donne la force de lutter contre ce qu'ils me montrent depuis tout ce temps.

—Pense un peu. Comment tout cela va finir ? Qui va rester ? Personne ne peut survivre ça. Personne n'est en sécurité. Pas ici au Capitol, ni dans aucun district. Ils arrivent Katniss, tout le monde sera mort avant le matin dans le district 13.

On me tire en arrière et on me frappe violemment à la tête. Je pense à Katniss, à ce chant. Elle est en vie et elle va survivre parce c'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. Je peux mourir en paix.

Pourtant, on ne me laisse pas mourir. Pire, on me conduit dans cette pièce que je déteste. J'ai les muscles endoloris par les coups mais je me débats. Je dois les arrêter car je sais que cette fois, ils n'arrêteront pas. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent de moi. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre hélas… Je pense à Katniss qui me disait de montrer ma force et dans un effort qui me vaut un craquement, je balance un pacificateur contre une armoire puis je me jette sur le second. Je ne veux pas les laisser faire, non je ne veux pas qu'ils m'enlèvent mes souvenirs, ma vie, elle…

Ma lutte est vaine car après quelques instants, on m'électrocute. Mon corps est trainé et on le jette brutalement sur la table. Je mets un instant à reprendre conscience et quand je le fais, je ne vois que l'aiguille qui approche de mon bras.

—Non KATNISS !

Je hurle mais c'est trop tard. Le liquide pénètre dans mon organisme. Les images flous reviennent peu à peu. Je la vois avec son arc qui tente de me tuer, ses mains sur ma gorge, son regard haineux. Ses rires avec Gale. Je pense à nos bons moments mais on me répète qu'elle me manipule, qu'elle savait pour l'évasion et qu'elle m'a laissé ce soir-là. Je me rappelle le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses paroles, on doit se revoir, on doit se retrouver et elle ne vient jamais. A la place, elle s'est échappée, elle me déteste. Non, je la déteste. Son rire me révulse, ses mains qui me touchent me font frissonner de dégoût. Elle me paiera ça, je vais la tuer et… J'arrête mes pensées, non pourquoi je pense ça, non Katniss n'est pas un monstre et jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, jamais…

—Peeta ?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je la vois en face de moi, elle me sourit. Je n'ai plus les liens alors d'un geste fébrile je pose ma main sur sa joue.

—Katniss c'est toi ?

Elle incline la tête et me caresse le front doucement.

—Je suis venue te chercher Peeta.

Les larmes quittent mes joues et je la serre dans mes bras. C'est terminé, tout est terminé. Nous sommes ensembles et loin du Capitol. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire et pourtant en ce moment, seuls ses bras et sa chaleur me suffisent.

—Tu n'es d'aucune utilité.

Je m'écarte la fixe avec étonnement. Son doux sourire à changer, elle ricane puis sans comprendre, elle me plante le poignard dans le cœur. Je tombe au sol et elle me regarde comme amusé.

—KATNISS !

Je me redresse, je suis toujours sur la table. Mon bourreau s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

—Peeta, calmez-vous ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Elle ne vous fera pas de mal ici.

Je cligne des yeux et les lèvent vers l'homme. J'hoche lentement la tête et il sourit avant de me demander mon bras. Je lui tends. Il dit que cela m'aidera à dormir. Mes yeux se ferment. J'entends un chant au lointain alors que je la vois pencher sur moi, me serrant la gorge. Mes poings se ferment et se déssérent. C'est un monstre, une mutante, une manipulatrice. Je vois le champ de force dans la jungle, et ses mains qui me poussent dessus. Finnick me sauve et elle m'embrasse pour jouer son rôle encore et toujours. La Garce. J'aurais dû la tuer avec mon couteau à ce moment-là. Elle m'appelle en sortant de chez elle et me sourit. Je tourne la tête et j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête, lui défigurer son visage si parfait. « J'ai besoin de toi Peeta ». Mensonge, elle m'a abandonné dans la forêt, j'aurais pu mourir et elle s'en fiche ! Elle embrasse Gale rien que devant moi puis se tourne et me fixe amusé. « Marions-nous ». Je me vois à genoux devant elle et elle feint encore l'amour. Les amants maudits du district 12. Elle pleure dans son sommeil et je la serre dans mes bras et à cet instant précis, j'imagine ce que ça aurait fait si j'avais serré plus fermement sa taille. Elle aurait suffoqué, m'aurait supplié d'arrêter. Va en enfer Katniss Everdeen ! Je vois une petite fille qui court devant moi en chantant puis progressivement elle grandit et porte une robe orangée en me regardant tendrement.

—Peeta !

Cette fois, je n'hésite pas, je brandis l'arc qui est dans mes mains et plante la fléche droit dans son cœur de pierre.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Je regarde la pièce où je suis. Dans ma cellule. Non, dans l'endroit le plus sure loin d'elle. Il y a du bruit à l'extérieure, j'essaye de me redresser mais je suis trop affaibli. C'est sa faute, je cauchemarde tant à cause d'elle. Une fumée glisse sous la porte et je tombe lourdement au sol.

J'émerge lentement. Je suis avec des docteurs mais pas ceux que je connais. Où suis-je ? On me parle mais je n'entends rien. District 13 ? Ils sont tombés sur la tête. Je sens qu'on me palpe mais je ne dis toujours rien puis j'entends une voix. Sa voix. Je pose mes yeux sur elle et je la revois qui tente de me tuer, cette manipulatrice, cette mutante. Elle me sourit. Je hais ce sourire. Elle s'approche et cette fois je fais la seule chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis tout ce temps, mes mains se posent sur sa gorge et je la serre. Au loin j'entends toujours ce chant mais je me concentre sur sa nuque et je la serre fort. Je vais la tuer, lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je vois sa terreur et je suis heureux, enfin elle va savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on a mal. J'ai envie de sourire mais je ne le peux pas et puis tout devient noir….

Quand je me réveille je suis attaché et je sais que c'est sa faute. Je hurle son nom, je crie ma haine. Un jour je me libérais et je finirais le boulot. Oui, un jour je tuerais la fille du feu même si je dois brûler avec elle.


End file.
